Unknown Monsters
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: Draco used the abandoned classroom as his getaway - his sanctuary - he never thought it would become his cage. Dom!Harry , Rape - triggers rape. Slash - I don't own Harry Potter. One shot.


**Wanings/Triggers : Rape, victim blaming.**

 **AN: Sorry - Im not proud that this is the subject that I got an idea for. I guess that is what school makes one think of. This is a oneshot drarry smut with a Dom!Harry. Please let me know what you think, about the writing - I hope its not absolutely horrid.**

* * *

 **Unrealized Monster**

Harry watched the blond . He had been watching the blond for weeks now. 'Draco Malfoy,' he purred as he entered the empty classroom he knew would be unoccupied for several hours.

Draco didn't manage to get out a word before his wand had been summoned from him. "What is going on?" the disarmed teen questioned.

"Well right at this moment I am busy putting some simple, notice me not – silencing – locking and invisibility charms around this little haven you chose." Stated the raven at the disappearing door.

As Draco dashed for the wall where the door had just been, emerald eyes roved down the teen. "What is the meaning of this ? " He yelled at his captor.

"I thought that fairly obvious – It is your entire fault you know." The Griphyndore stated while untying his tie and taking off his outer robes.

Draco started yelling for help as the wizarding world's saviour advanced on him. "No-one can hear you; I have gotten very good at the silencing charm." Harry pressed against the object of his lust; his hands trailed up to grip the hands which were grasping for the door.

The blond whimpered as he felt his hands being tied behind him, he felt Harrys breathe ghost on his ear as he was shushed. "Don't go acting as if this is my fault now. You know you want it." Harry growled into his neck while pumping his growing erection. Draco could feel the throbbing arousal against his back as he got hard.

"Stop it…" The Malfoy muttered.

Harry paused before turning the blond around and slamming him into the wall. "Beautiful." Harry muttered as he wiped at the tears and held the porcelain chin in his bruising grip. "Such a beautiful tease." He growled before forcing his tongue into a hard kiss.

Draco was tossed onto the classroom floor, his hands were still tied and he tried to shuffle away with feet. His ankles were grabbed by Harry, his shoes came off in the struggle and his pants fell around his feet. Draco could feel his throbbing want and the embarrassment through the tears which cascaded down his face as he let out yet another yell. His shirt was ripped and his head was pulled to the side. The hard floor was cold against his cheek as lips bit his chest.

A warm gust of air hit Draco's member before it was engulfed in heat, Draco cried out as Harry brought him closer to climax, just as Draco could feel the warmth he felt a finger . The warmth was gone. There was a sharp pain as two fingers were forced into him over and over. He yelled for Harry to stop. He yelled no till his voice gave out. He cried as Harry whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Harry looked at the masterpiece he had created, white shirt ripped open showing red hickys leading down, a weeping cock begging for release, pain and tears etched on the broken heir, pants lost to the room and two fingers causing the whole frame to shake and move. "Fuck." Harry moaned.

He bent down and ordered the blond to say his name as he lined himself up with Draco's leaking entrance. Draco's pail thighs rested on his shoulders, his right hand had himself lined up – Harry snaked his left hand to the Malfoy's throat, gently applying pressure till he got a gasped out 'Potter'.

"No." Harry yelled while trusting in. "Say. my. name." Draco continued to scream 'Potter' as the raven thrust into him. He yelled harry as his prostate was hit, Dracos orgasm hit him with enough force to almost displace harry. White streaks connected the two bodies as the raved continued to fuck the blond through his climax.

Harry could see the blond losing consciousness in-between thrusts; he was deliriously muttering 'Harry' – Harry bent down and caught the swollen lips into a bruising kiss as he let his cum fill up Draco. The blond was too tired to fight him off and fell into a deep sleep.

The blond woke cold , naked and shivering. The classroom was empty and Draco knew that he was all alone. He sat in the deserted classroom for the rest of the afternoon, to much in shock to leave. No-one would believe that the savior did this. What would people say – His father would kill him for letting Potter get the better of him. Draco could see his wand lying harmlessly on the table and he couldn't help but wonder where it was earlier.

Draco knew he wouldn't tell. He realized that 'Potter' was too well protected. No one would believe him. He tried ignoring the leering looks he felt when no-one was watching the golden boy. Maybe he would just stop existing.

Ron watched his friend whisper in Malfoys ear, he didn't know what his friend said but the blond had gone pale. Harry had been acting rather odd lately – He thought that his friend was getting over if unhealthy obsession. "What did you say mate?" He inquired when they trio had left for the hall.

Pale skin stretched over the Malfoy who had been abandoned in the classroom. 'He's taunting me.' thought Draco, "I can't let it happen again.'

* * *

 **THE END - FIN**

 **I had an idea for Ch2 but I am not to comfortable carrying on this story so - Please R &R. **  
**Let me know what you thought (Constructively please)**

 **Will update when I have my archives and internet in the same place for the ongoing stories - thank you for you patience.**


End file.
